


Art for Old Habits by merentha13

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: Shaken by events in a disastrous undercover operation, Doyle is left to reconsider his partnership with Bodie and his trust in George Cowley. Needing time to come to terms with what happened, Doyle accepts a solo mission to expose those involved in a plot to assassinate high ranking security personnel. But his copper’s intuition is warning him that he’s being set up. When he finds himself on the wrong side of both CI5 and MI6, there’s only one place to go. But will Bodie be willing to help him?





	

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/129976/129976_original.png)

 

 

And finally Bodie and Donnelly came for him.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/130547/130547_original.png)

 

 

Doyle slid the motorcycle neatly into a space in front of the cafe. 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/131351/131351_original.png)

 

 

Bodie didn’t move or speak again, only watched intently as Doyle stiffly uncurled from his position on the steps.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/130824/130824_original.png)

 

 

Leaning forward he peered through the scope. There was activity at the door to the club. He tensed and set his finger to the gun’s trigger.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/130781/130781_original.png)

 

Willis and Cowley in the line of fire.

Doyle set his eye to the site and his finger to the trigger.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/130170/130170_original.png)

 

A familiar hand on his arse, propelling him up the stairs, answered that question. He let the smile playing at his lips have its due.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/131207/131207_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to merentha13 who gave me a wonderful story to work with. I could see and hear the characters and the story was very inspiring for me. And thank you for including the pictures into your story.
> 
> Thank you to the mods for making this years Pros Big Bang possible.


End file.
